In a retail store setting, customer interactions with customer service employees can improve the customer experience and facilitate increased sales. Current methods of customer service employee deployment within a retail facility is generally based upon management experience and generalized impressions of customer flow and customer-employee interactions within various sales departments. Therefore, these determinations are highly subjective which can result in great inefficiencies in the deployment and management of customer service employees across sales departments in a retail facility.